


Nettoyer, mais ne pas oublier

by Neechu



Series: Intrépide [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: APDES, Angst, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gen, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi et son obsession pour le ménage, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi grandit, et Kuchel lui apprend à le supporter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nettoyer, mais ne pas oublier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baka-Shiro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Baka-Shiro).



> **Disclaimer :**  SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course. Des spoils du chapitre 69. Z'êtes prévenus. (Sérieux, comment se contenter de l'animé ?)
> 
> Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11291196/6/Intr%C3%A9pide).
> 
>  **Défi donné par[Shiro](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6500436/) :** "CAP ou PAS CAP de m'écrire le comment du pourquoi de la folie de l'hygiène de Levi ?"
> 
>  **WARNING**  
>  Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé, bêta-readé, que d'chie. Pour lui garder la soupraïze !  
>  Donc fautes, boulettes, coquilles, crustacés, je m'excuse par avance !  
> 

Même si on continue de ne pas le remarquer quand il déambule dans ces couloirs où les hommes défilent, ou quand il reste dans un coin de cette chambre à essayer de ne pas entendre ni de regarder ce qu'il s'y passe, Levi grandit. Il ne sait pas s'il peut dire qu'il  _grandit_ parce qu'il est toujours obligé de grimper sur la chaise pour atteindre la table. Mais Kuchel lui a dit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la taille, et elle s'est mise à pleurer en le serrant contre son cœur, se blâmant d'être si égoïste, parce qu'il est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée et qu'elle ne regrette aucun de ses choix.

Levi a grandi parce qu'il sait que c'est comme  _ça_  que son existence a commencé. Et même si elle lui jure que ce qu'elle fait elle n'a rien à voir avec ce que les humains font normalement,  _faire_ _l'amour_ , et qu'il le comprendra un jour avec quelqu'un qu'il aimera,  _ça_  le dégoûte,  _ça_  lui donne même envie de vomir.

Puis, Kuchel se reprend et se lève avant qu'il ne se mette à la consoler. (C'est ce qu'il fait d'habitude, il sèche ses larmes comme elle le fait quand il sort d'un cauchemar rempli d'hommes sans visage.)

Elle se dirige vers le petit coffre où est rangé le peu de choses qu'elle possède et en sort un fouloir qu'elle attache autour de son visage pour cacher son nez et sa bouche puis un deuxième. Mais celui-ci elle ne l'attache pas sur sa tête, pour éviter que ses cheveux ne viennent sur son visage, comme elle le fait d'habitude. Elle retourne près de lui, qui est toujours assis sur le lit, et l'attache autour de son propre visage après l'avoir replié, parce qu'il est vraiment trop grand pour un garçon aussi petit.

\- Il faut toujours que tu te protèges, la poussière ne doit pas rentrer dans ta bouche ni dans ton nez ou un jour, tu ne pourras plus respirer, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête, et il devine qu'elle sourit un peu. Il y a toujours des plis aux coins de ses yeux quand elle sourit.

Ils commencent par retirer les draps et aller dans la cour où elle lui apprend comment les lessiver, les rincer, les essorer et les étendre. Il ne peut pas vraiment tout faire tout seul, à cause de sa taille et de son manque de force dû à un estomac pas assez rempli, mais il se promet de réussir à faire tout ça seul un jour.

Ils passent la journée à récurer chaque parcelle de cette chambre. Cela n'efface pas ce que fait Kuchel pour leur permettre de vivre et de manger mais cela retire au moins leurs odeurs, les traces de leurs pas sur le sol, de leurs mains sur les meubles. Cela permet de penser à autre chose, l'espace d'un instant, en se concentrant sur une tâche qui ne voulait partir qu'en frottant dessus avec acharnement. Et ils s'échangent un sourire quand ils y parviennent.

Et ils recommencent ce rituel les semaines suivantes, dès que le temps leur permet. Même si Levi voit bien que Kuchel maigrit et perd de ses forces au fil des jours. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il a assez de force pour deux désormais.

Un matin, Levi suppose que c'est le matin puisqu'ils viennent de se réveiller après quelques rares heures de sommeil, Kuchel n'a plus assez de force pour se lever, ni les jours suivants, et plus aucun homme ne rentre dans la pièce. Petit à petit, le simple fait de le serrer contre lui demande trop d'efforts.

\- Un jour, murmure-t-elle alors qu'il s'est blottit contre elle en ignorant leurs deux estomacs qui manifestent l'absence de nourriture depuis plusieurs jours, un jour, mon Levi, j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura voir à quel point tu es spécial et avec qui tu auras envie d'être.

.

Mais Kuchel n'avait jamais dit si ce quelqu'un dont elle parlait toujours serait un homme ou une femme. Et Levi n'était même pas sûr de tomber sur ce quelqu'un un jour. Il n'y avait que des gens crasseux qui se refilaient des maladies ici.

Puis elle était morte et quelques jours plus tard, Kenny était apparu.

Levi avait encore grandi. Pas assez pour pouvoir regarder les gens sans lever la tête, mais assez pour les mettre au sol et les regarder en la baissant, assez pour ôter la vie et assez supporter ses vieux démons.

Mais peut-être même qu'il avait trop grandi car Kenny s'en alla ce jour où il avait battu ce type supposé être le plus fort de la ville souterraine.

Et Levi finit par être persuadé qu'il ne trouverait jamais ce quelqu'un dont sa mère espérait l'existence.

En attendant, même si elle n'était plus à ses côtés, il continuait de nettoyer parce qu'il voulait pouvoir se dire que, quelque part, il valait mieux que tous ces êtes immondes qui peuplaient ce monde oublié par la surface.

.

Cependant, après des années à vivre dans cet enfer, c'est avec cette même application qu'elle lui avait appris qu'il prendra soin du bureau de ce blond qu'il aurait dû tuer et détester mais qui le ramènera quand même à la surface, et à qui il décidera de se vouer corps et âme.


End file.
